Painting Bones
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Booth has a surprise for Brennan and the couple end up having a little fun. Very fluffy!


**_A/N: Hello everyone! I am rather new to the Bones fandom I spent all last month watch seasons 1-6 and this is my first shot at a fanfiction. I hope both Booth and Brennan are in character. This takes place after the s6 finale. _**

* * *

><p>"Booth!" A blindfolded Brennan protested as she held tightly onto the FBI agent's arm. "I do not understand the point of this. Couldn't I have not simply closed my eyes?"<p>

"What?" Booth scoffed. "And had the opportunity to peek? I don't think so, Bones."

"I do not feel comfortable with this. I cannot see where I'm going."

"That's the point Bones. You just gotta trust me alright?" He slid his hand down to take hers and slithered up to her side. "I'm right here." He spoke directly into her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

"A-Alright, I trust you Booth." She gripped tighter onto his hand and he smiled victoriously, continuing to lead her through their now shared apartment. "But would you mind explaining again why I must be blindfolded in my own home?"

Booth sighed. "I told you I have a surprise for you." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "If I told you any more than that it wouldn't be a surprise! Now come on."

Brennan shut her mouth and clenched her jaw, allowing Booth to lead the way. Soon they stopped, Booth dropped her hand moved to stand behind her. He slipped one hand on her shoulder while the other held the end of the blindfold.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded in silent reply. Booth slowly undid the blindfold and it fell to floor at her feet. He stepped around her into the room, grinning at her. "So?"

She observed his goofy grin and the space around him and tried to realize what exactly he was trying to show her. "Have you done something to the nursery?"

His smile fell and he rolled his eyes, pointing dramatically behind him. "The crib, Bones! I've got a crib!"

Brennan fixated her gaze upon the crib and pursed her lips. It looked very old, with screws missing, the wood all chipped and the board that supported the mattress didn't look sturdy. "It's-" She cocked her head to the side. "-broken."

"Yeah I know." He walked over to it and placed his hand over the wooden crib and it squeezed under the pressure. He cringed at the sound and turned back to Brennan with a smile, "But I'm gonna fix it."

"Booth you realize of course that is not necessary for you to do that. We, well I, can buy the best crib there is to buy."

"Yeah I know you can Bones but I don't want you to."

She frowned. "Why not? You would rather have our child in that?" She pointed to the broken crib and shook her head. "It's not safe, Booth."

"Not yet." He countered and approached her, placing his hand gently over her slightly swollen abdomen. "We've still got a couple months before the baby comes and I can fix it by then. We don't need to buy a state of the art crib. Besides, I'll make it look brand new I promise."

"But its not brand new." She protested. "It's old Booth and what would happen if you did something wrong? The crib would collapse, possibly with our child in it and an accident like that could be very harmful for an infant."

"I'm not going to do something wrong."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that I am."

She sighed and shot him a look and he smiled back.

"You said you trusted me so trust me on this. If you want after I'm done we can do some sort of weird, crazy experiment to test if the crib could handle the baby's weight."

"That would be quite an inaccurate test Booth. It will be impossible to know how much the baby will weigh when she is born none the less how much she will weigh as she grows."

He rolled his eyes. "You can make an estimate or something, can't you?"

"I suppose-"

He clapped his hands in front of him with a grin. "Well there you go. So can we keep this one?"

Brennan frowned, glancing over at the crib once more, then back to the grinning Booth and she sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine but if I see any sign that it will not hold the baby correctly I am buying one."

"Deal." He leaned over to quickly kiss her forehead and then laughed successfully and ran over to the crib.

"Is that all you wanted to show me? You were rather adamant about me wearing these old clothes," She motioned down to her outfit consisting of sweat pants and one of his T-Shirts, "And the point seems useless if you were just showing me a crib. Unless you were going to ask me to help which I will politely refuse."

He chuckled, smirking over at her and left the crib. "No I don't want your help with the crib. But I did think it would be fun if we did something else together." He waggled his eyebrows and nodded his head over to the other corner of the room where a few paint cans and paint brushes lay.

Her brow furrowed as she observed the area. "Booth, there is no bed over there and recently I have been finding it exceedingly difficult to get on the floor."

His eyes glinted in mischief and his smirk grew but he shook his head and laughed. "No Bones, I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about the paint cans! We should paint the room together!"

"Oh..." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but Booth could see right through her and decided to store that information for later.

Booth reached down and grabbed a paintbrush and started to twirl it in his fingers. "So what do you say, Bones? Care for a little painting?"

"I am not an artist." She protested, eyeing the cans warily.

He laughed and reached for her hand, gently pulling her towards him. "I'm not asking for you to paint the Mona Lisa, just the wall." He took the paintbrush and placed against her palm and wrapped her fingers around it. "Just the wall." He repeated.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at the brush, examining it like it was one of her bodies at the lab. She pursed her lips and finally nodded, "Alright."

"Yes." He fist pumped the air and lightly grabbed her wrist to lead her over to the paint cans. He took the lid off of one paint can and poured a bit of the white paint into two different paint trays.

"This is real easy Bones." He told her reading the hesitation on her face. "Just dip the brush in the paint and go to town on the wall until its all covered. I'll be doing that wall." He pointed to the opposite wall.

Brennan nodded in understanding and Booth grabbed a roller and one of the paint trays and dragged it over to the other side of the room. He flashed her a smile and her lips twitched up in response and she glanced down at the paint.

She sighed quietly and dipped her paint brush in the tray and began to paint the wall just as Booth had instructed.

After only a few minutes she heard Booth snort in laughter and she looked over her shoulder towards him. He suppressed a grin as he walked over to her and covered her hand with his own, taking the paint brush out of her hand. "Bones, you're not supposed to use this to paint the wall."

She frowned in confusion. "You handed it to me Booth."

"Yeah I know but..." He shook his head. "Never mind." He placed the brush down on one of the other paint cans and picked up a smaller roller, handing it to her. "Use this."

At her blank stare he guided her wrist down to the paint tray and rolled the roller in the paint and then brought it to the wall, moving her hand up and down.

"See it covers more wall."

"Yes," She agreed, "I suppose this method does make more sense."

"There ya go." He smiled at her and retreated back to his side of the room, leaving her to paint.

She followed him with her eyes, watching all of his muscles moved as he leaned down to get more paint and stretched his arms up to reach the high wall near the ceiling. She subconsciously licked her lips and then broke her stare, quickly looking back to the paints.

She took a step towards the wall to continue painting when the paintbrush, still dripping with wet white paint caught her eye. She bit down on her lip softly and quietly placed the roller on one of the near newspapers and picked up the paintbrush.

She glanced over her shoulder at Booth, quietly shuffled a few steps toward him and not so subtly waved the paint brush sending droplets of white paint flying through the air only to splatter over Booth's back, neck and hair. She heard him stifle a gasp and saw his back muscles and shoulders tense and she covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Slowly he turned around and she lowered her hand from her mouth, grinning innocently and held up the paintbrush, shrugging her shoulders. "Oops."

"Oops?" His voice was low and the mischievous glint was back in his eyes. "I'll show you oops."

She watched with wide eyes as he stuck his own fist into the paint can, raised it back into the air, white painting dripping off onto the floor, as he grinned madly and released his fingers, flicking paint back at her.

She squealed and brought her arms up to cover her face and the paint hit her forearms and chest. She huffed and brought her arms back down to her side once she knew she was safe and playfully glared at him.

His manic grin only widened and he dabbed the roller still in other hand in the paint and slowly started towards her.

"Booth." She warned, placing her hands in front of her to block herself and took a step back with every step he took forward.

"Bones." He answered and her eyes flickered between his paint stained hand and the roller also dripping paint.

Making a quick and possibly rash decision she lunged forward with the paint brush, lightly slapping him across the face with the bristles, leaving a nice, long, white smudge of paint across his cheek. She giggled at his gaping face and ran to the other side of the room for safety.

"Oh-ho." He laughed mirthlessly, slowly turning to face her. His eyes met hers across the room and she suddenly knew she was about to pay. "Guess what Bones, pregnant or not, you are so going down." He released the roller and it hit the ground with a dramatic bang and his lips curled into a dangerous smirk.

Her eyes widened and she backed up, unable to keep the slight smile off her face and the laugh out of her voice, "Booth, no." She squeaked as he suddenly lunged toward her and she ran to the other side of the room, dodging paint cans and trays in her path. She occasionally looked over her shoulder to see Booth closing in on her, fast, no matter how fast she waddled.

Finally the hinderance presented by her growing belly proved to fail her and Booth caught up to her, swiping his arm beneath her knees so she squeaked and fell into his arms. He lifted her into the air with ease despite her extra weight and her arms wound around his neck to keep herself steady.

"Booth!" She cried as he began to spin her around in circles and she closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest to keep herself from becoming dizzy.

When he finally did stop she heard his laughter and cracked open her eyes to glare at him. He was grinning down at her and he looked so adorable with his goofy grin, the paint smear on his cheek and his eyes lit up happily that she found it nearly impossible to stay agitated.

"Incase you haven't realized Booth, this is in fact me going up." She pointed out, trying not to let on to the fact that she was quite taken with him at the moment.

His grin widened at her words but he didn't speak. Instead he swooped his head down and captured her lips in a kiss, a deep, searing kiss that arose a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Would you like to be down, Bones?" He whispered huskily against her lips. "Because I can arrange that."

She didn't answer in words, instead her grip tightened around his neck and she pressed her lips hard against his. She felt his lips turn up in a smirk and cribs and painting were soon forgotten as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
